


Indecente.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Series: HideKane Smut Week 2015 [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oneshot!Kaneki, Underage Drinking, drunk!Hide, técnicamente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darle de beber a Hide nunca es una buena idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecente.

**Author's Note:**

> HideKane Smut Week Day 5: Songs//Lyrics.

Hide ni siquiera tenía la edad suficiente para estar tomando alcohol, o al menos no la cantidad que había ingerido en el poco tiempo que Kaneki lo perdió de vista.

— ** _He’s drinking cold Corona, feels like he’s getting older._**  —Luego de una hora, su mejor amigo decidió volver a dar la cara, con una botella de cerveza a medio terminar en mano, su brazo libre moviéndose en el aire como si estuviera en un concierto y cantando a todo pulmón una canción totalmente distinta a la que estaban escuchando todos y que él no entendía. Kaneki suspiró, quién sabe cuánto había tomado ya—. **Vamos Kaneki, es así, hasta tú puedes hacer este paso.** —Tomó sus manos y las elevó en el aire, moviéndolas de lado a lado—.  **¡Oye!**

El pelinegro le había quitado la botella, mirándolo con los ojos entornados y una expresión de molestia en el rostro.

— **¿Cuánto has tomado ya?** —Elevó el brazo, alejando la botella de su alcance y Hide suspiró, rendido; le quitó importancia con la mano y Kaneki elevó una ceja—. **Hide.**

— **Es mi primer botella** —arrastró las palabras pero, por supuesto, su mejor amigo jamás se lo creería— **, de cerveza.** —Completó, en voz baja.

— **Es suficiente por esta noche.** —Le dio un sorbo a la botella y, luego de hacer una mueca de asco se lo pasó al primer Nagachika que vio—. **Qué asco, ¿cómo puedes tomar eso?** —Estaba hablando más solo que con Hide, que parecía a punto de llorar por haber perdido su botella de cerveza—.  **Dios, ni siquiera tienes edad para tomar, Hide.**

— **Técnicamente** —elevó un dedo exageradamente, como cada vez que intentaba explicar su punto de vista cuando estaba ebrio— **, no es ilegal si un adulto responsable como lo es mi padre fue quien me autorizó a tomar alcohol** —señaló a su padre, que los saludó con la mano desde el jardín; Kaneki le devolvió el saludo por cortesía y volvió su atención a Hide, que seguía contando— **, yo no lo compré y lo estoy tomando dentro de mi apreciada casa.**  —Asintió, creyendo que acababa de decir la cosa más cierta y maravillosa del mundo.

— **Esta no es tu casa.**  —Nuevamente, el rubio le quitó importancia al asunto y se acercó al estéreo para hacer estragos con su elección de música; no sólo estaría en inglés y nadie la entendería, elegiría canciones que nadie en esa casa conocía.

* * *

Kaneki no conocía a ninguno de los presentes en la reunión familiar anual de los Nagachika, claro, excepto por los padres de Hide, y Hide. Para colmo, no había una sola persona mayor de dieciocho años sin un vaso de alcohol en la mano y el único familiar relativamente normal que parecía tener el rubio se había encerrado en alguna habitación hacía unas cuantas horas.

Se desplomó en el sofá y observó en silencio cómo el gran tumulto de cabelleras rubias debatía qué canción poner, mientras cantaban o tarareaban las canciones que los otros no reconocían; él era pez de otro estanque, pero no podía negarle nada a los padres de Hide, sobre todo si quería que lo aceptaran como yerno en el futuro.

— ** _All the small things_** —casi toda la casa cantó al unísono, elevando las manos y moviendo la cabeza, claro, eran los Nagachika, ¿qué esperabas, Kaneki?— ** _I’ll take one lift, your ride best trip._** —De a poco se fueron dispersando por la sala, y los vasos con alcohol volvieron a circular—. ** _Always I know, you’ll be at my show._** —¿Acaso sabían toda la canción a la perfección?—  ** _Watching, waiting, commiserating._**  —Finalmente, un vaso llegó a Hide, pero Kaneki lo tomó en su lugar y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— **Nos vamos.** —Tomó su mano y buscó sus abrigos en el perchero junto a la puerta.

— ** _Say it ain’t so, I will not go_** —Kaneki le pasó su abrigo, y, luego de fallar dos veces a la manga, suspiró y lo ayudó a ponérselo— ** _, turn the lights off, carry me home._**

Lo obligó a salir de la casa, terminando de acomodar el cuello de su chaqueta en lo que intentaba parar un taxi. Los Nagachika eran tantos que estaban repartidos por toda la prefectura, y justamente ese año habían decidido reunirse en la casa más lejana a su vecindario.

“ _Cuando sea oficialmente parte de esta familia, ofreceré la casa cada año_ ” pensó mientras subían al taxi y Hide dejaba de cantar lo que sea que estaba cantando unos instantes atrás.

* * *

— ** _All I wanna do is fuck your body_** —llevaba cantando la misma canción desde que habían bajado del taxi, y le había apretado el trasero unas siete veces desde que se subieron al ascensor— ** _, tonight’s your lucky night, I know you want it._**  —Ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba cantando, y quizás eso le frustraba más que el hecho de que estaba cantando a todo pulmón y que posiblemente los vecinos saldrían a quejarse en cualquier momento.

— **Ni siquiera entiendo lo que estás cantando, ¿¡y podrías dejar de masajear mi trasero!?** —El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se aferró a su lado izquierdo antes de bajar en su piso.

— **Lo que quiero hacer, es tomar tu cuerpo** —recitó en un susurro contra su oreja y volvió a apretar su trasero— **, es tu noche de suerte, sé que lo deseas.** —Su rostro, ojera y hasta nuca estaban completamente rojos, Hide seguía riendo y prácticamente siendo arrastrado hasta su apartamento.

— **¡H-Hide!** —Kaneki se tapó el rostro con una mano—. **Que indecente.**

El rubio rió estruendosamente y el pelinegro llamó a la puerta, esperaba que Nishio estuviera de buenas pulgas esa noche y no se quejara por el deplorable estado de su compañero de piso.

— **Oh, Nagachika.**  —Dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta, con su inmutable expresión de siempre—.  **Oh, el novio de Nagachika.** —Kaneki no iba a corregirlo, esa era una de las metas en su vida. Nishio miró a la bola rubia que reía sin control ni razón aparente, aun abrazado a Kaneki, y con las mejillas rojas—.  **¿No dijiste que evitarías que tomara de más?**

— **Lo intenté, pero desapareció y cuando volvió ya estaba así.** —Hide musitó un pequeño “Oi”, como si el comentario lo ofendiera y frotó su rostro contra el pecho de Kaneki.

— **Como sea, ¿puedes llevarlo a tu casa? Kimi pasará la noche aquí, y este tipo es jodidamente ruidoso cuando está borracho.** —Se cruzó de brazos y el pelinegro asintió, suspirando, después de todo, estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

Hide había insistido en ir por las escaleras, y Kaneki no se negó, quizás así se le bajara la borrachera y dejara de cantar tan ruidosamente. Pero apenas habían bajado un piso cuando comenzó a cantar nuevamente, esta vez, con un extraño baile y todo.

— ** _And we danced all night to the best song ever, we knew every line, now I can’t remember, how it goes but I know, that I won’t forget her._** —Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, señalando a su mejor amigo—.  ** _‘Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._** ** _I think it went oh, oh, oh_** —Corrió unos metros y el corazón de Kaneki subió hasta su boca cuando saltó las escaleras— ** _, I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah. I think it goes “Oohh”._** —Hizo una pequeña ola él solo y el pelinegro llegó a su lado, agitado y preocupado como si fuera su madre.

— **¡Santos cielos, Hide!, ¿qué rayos haces?, ¡no eres un doble de riesgo!**  —Kaneki lo regañaba incluso más que sus propios padres, tanto que a veces dudaba si no era realmente hijo de Kaneki y sus padres sólo habían accedido a criarlo porque el pelinegro era muy joven para criar solo a un niño.

Luego recordaba que él había nacido antes y su teoría quedaba en el olvido hasta la siguiente vez en que lo regañara.

* * *

Por suerte, el rubio no había intentado ningún otro acto extremo que casi le costara la vida en los pisos que les quedaban por bajar, aunque siguió cantando con una inexplicable emoción que realmente no entendía de donde sacaba, para cuando habían salido del edificio, Hide había comenzado a cantar otra canción y estaba parado en medio de la acera, con los brazos extendidos y mirando al cielo, como si esperara que de repente comenzara a llover.

— **¿Qué rayos…?**

— ** _Tell me why!, ain’t nothin’ but a heartache._** —Había pocas personas en la calle, y todas ellas comenzaban a mirarlo raro—.  ** _Tell me why!, ain’t nothin’ but a mistake._** —Bueno, él también lo hubiera hecho si veía a un adolescente de diecinueve años recitando a los Backstreet Boys en medio de la acera, casi a media noche—.  ** _Tell me why. I never wanna hear you say; I want it that way._**

Por suerte no quedaba mucho hasta llegar a su casa; no sabía cuánto más aguantaría al hiperactivo, estridente y efusivo rubio, y sus canciones en un idioma que no entendía. Kaneki tomó su mano y evitó que volviera a bailar o gritar en el resto del trayecto. Hide simplemente lo abrazó y siguió cantando en voz baja.

* * *

Kaneki abrió la puerta del edificio y guió a Hide, que estaba extrañamente en silencio, hasta las escaleras. Cada tanto, el rubio tarareaba contra su cuerpo, suspiraba, apretaba su cintura y volvía a tararear; no había tenido un momento de estrella pop desde hacía unas cuadras. Posiblemente le estuviera bajando el alcohol; o comenzaba a tener efectos negativos en su cuerpo. Subieron las escaleras; Kaneki estaba feliz de tenerlo tan cerca, Hide siempre era una persona muy pegajosa, pero jamás se quedaba tanto tiempo aferrado a alguien; besó la coronilla de su cabeza y Hide zumbó levemente contra su pecho. Llegaron a su piso, y el rubio volvió a cantar.

— ** _Room on the third floor, not what we asked for._** ** _I’m not tired enough to sleep._** —Kaneki resopló e introdujo la llave en la cerradura—.  ** _One bed is broken, next room is smoking, air-conditioning’s stuck on heat_**. —Abrió la llave y Hide rió levemente; el pelinegro no se molestó en saber de qué se reía.

Kaneki se separó de Hide y se quitó los zapatos, entrando al apartamento y dejando el abrigo sobre el sofá; el rubio siguió sus acciones y caminó detrás de él, siguiéndolo como si no estuviera acostumbrado a esa casa.

— **Ve a mi habitación, ahora te llevo algo de tomar.**

— **Una cerveza, por favor.** —Kaneki volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en la noche y lo empujó levemente en dirección a su habitación.

— **No, nada de alcohol para ti.** —Hide hizo un puchero, pero obedeció y se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amigo, retomando la canción en donde la había dejado.

— ** _Outside it’s raining, hear the guest upstairs complaining, about the room that’s got their TV too loud…_**

* * *

Tocó levemente la puerta de su habitación y Hide respondió al instante “Adelante” como si en verdad fuera su habitación; Kaneki entró con un vaso en una mano y una jarra llena de agua en la otra, le extendió el vaso lleno al rubio, que se sentó en la cama, lo aceptó sin peros, y tomó el agua de un solo sorbo. El pelinegro volvió a llenar su vaso y dejó la jarra sobre la mesa de luz.

— **Kaneki…**  —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos— ** _, shut the door, turn the light off_** —nuevamente comenzó a cantar, en un susurro apenas audible— ** _; I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love._** —Se volvió a acostar y acarició su brazo—. ** _I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this; even though I try._**

Por un segundo, Kaneki creyó que su corazón acababa de detenerse y que moriría en ese mismo instante; pero al menos moriría feliz y junto a la persona que había amado toda su vida. Hide volvió a reír y el pelinegro no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que estaba intentando decirle; luego se paró, cantando una nueva canción y fue al baño. Kaneki se recostó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos; tratar con un Hide ebrio era simple, pero hacer que su cuerpo expulse el alcohol era lo realmente complicado.

Hide volvió del baño, tomó otro vaso de agua y se acostó. Kaneki lo miró unos segundos, tomó su teléfono y salió al balcón a hablar.

* * *

Cuando volvió, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y cantaba, otra vez.

— ** _But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_** —Volteó a verlo, tenía los ojos vidriosos—. ** _And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you’ve been here before?_** —Cerró los ojos y Kaneki se sentó a su lado—. ** _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_ ¿Kaneki?**—Su vista se enfocó por unos segundos, justo antes de que el pelinegro uniera sus labios en un lento y delicado beso.

Los dedos de Hide se hundieron en su cabello, mientras suspiraba, satisfecho. Su mano presionó la entrepierna del rubio, que ahogó un gemido en sus labios; lo masajeó por sobre sus pantalones, y Hide mordió sus labios. Kaneki aflojó su cinturón y abrió sus pantalones, liberando el miembro del rubio.

Lo masajeó unas cuantas veces antes de bajar su cuerpo y alinear su rostro y la entrepierna de Hide. Acercó sus labios a la punta, y el rubio volvió a cantar.

— ** _Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know._** —Kaneki rodó los ojos, murmurando un “¿Acaso tienes una canción para cada ocasión?” antes de tomar el glande entre sus labios y hacer a Hide retorcerse de placer.

Poco a poco fue tomando más de su miembro y bombeando lo que no lograba envolver con sus labios. Subió y bajó la cabeza repetidas veces; el rubio se aferraba a las sábanas con una mano y a su cabello con la otra, soltó el miembro con un húmedo sonido y Hide gimió, extrañando el calor que lo envolvía.

Bombeó dos veces más y lo lamió, desde la base hasta la punta; los pies del rubio se retorcieron contra las sábanas y el agarre en su cabeza se volvió ligeramente más firme; volvió a lamerlo y recibió la misma reacción, acompañada de un necesitado gemido y las incesantes plegarias de Hide por dejarlo terminar.

Volvió a tomar todo lo que podía en su boca y bombeó el resto; con ambas manos sostuvo al rubio contra el colchón mientras arqueaba la espalda y se corría en su boca, e intentaba tragar todo lo que le fuera posible. Hide temblaba y respiraba erráticamente, de su frente caían unas cuantas gotas de sudor y su mano soltó las oscuras hebras de Kaneki, para acariciarlas.

* * *

— ** _Semester’s coming soon, so I would like to mention_** —Kaneki, sí,  _Kaneki_ , comenzó a cantar, posando su frente en el vientre de Hide — ** _; I woke up in my room, alone, you’re always welcome._** —La mano de Hide seguía acariciando su cabello y él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias—.  ** _Next week my mum’s away, so now my future’s brightened. I’d ask to have you stay, if I wasn’t so frightened._**  —Levantó el rostro y lo miró, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. ** _I, I’m really falling for you. I, hate what you’re putting me through_** —se acercó a su rostro y besó su nariz fugazmente— ** _; what have you done to me now? I just can’t sleep at night, my bed is wet don’t know how._** ** _Will someone please turn on the light?_**  —Finalizó, mirando ansiosamente sus ojos y presenciando el momento exacto en que todo el rostro de Hide se ponía del rojo más vivo que jamás hubiera visto.

— **K-Kaneki…** —susurró, y el pelinegro asintió—  **¡Q-Que indecente!** —Kaneki gruñó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio. Hide rió estruendosamente y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo hasta sus labios y susurrando sobre ellos—.  **Creí que nunca te confesarías.** —El pelinegro elevó una ceja y Hide unió sus labios en un nuevo, largo, húmedo y apasionado beso.

**Author's Note:**

> [También en tumblr](http://niikys-lab.tumblr.com/post/122556797421/indecente).
> 
> [Canciones que canta Hide](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrMNI40-eLZuy8zE2HVEWoWt7LtK3TYVN).


End file.
